landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NanoLancensis/List of species: Universal Edition
A version of the species list that has official species identifications and identifications for uncertain species that I think (and in a few cases fear) may be official; please don't hurt me over this. Ornithischia Hyps Father.png|''Hypsilophodon foxii'' (variant 1) Dryosaurus.png|''Hypsilophodon foxii'' (the runny stripey guys, variant 2) Land-before-time10-disneyscreencaps.com-133.jpg|''Hypsilophodon foxii'' (variant 3) Parksosaurs.png|''Hypsilophodon foxii'' (variant 4) Pachycephalosauridae MoreDomeheads.jpg|''Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis'' (variant 1) LBT 11 Domehead.jpg|''Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis'' (variant 2) Domeheads eat fruit.png|''Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis'' (variant 3) Ceratopsia Dromaeosaurus vs Chasmosaurus.png|''Chasmosaurus belli'' (ceratopsid in bg) Cheesed off GHB.png|''Microceratus gobiensis'' Mr Thicknose VIII.jpg|''Pachyrhinosaurus canadensis'' Land-before-time11-disneyscreencaps.com-2450.jpg|''Styracosaurus albertensis'' ToppsInStandingTough.png|''Triceratops horridus'' (variant 1) Land-before-time10-disneyscreencaps com-187.jpg|''Triceratops horridus'' (variant 2) Ornithopoda Ankylosaur 1800s Iguanodon and thing.png|''Iguanodon bernissartensis'' (variant 1, the one with the horn on its nose) Mr Spikethumb dismissive.png|''Iguanodon bernissartensis'' (variant 2) Mutts Dad.JPG|''Muttaburrasaurus langdoni'' Land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-3595.jpg|''Ouranosaurus nigeriensis'' Hadrosauridae Hypacrosaurus wondering what hell do without water.png|''Corythosaurus casuarius'' (variant 1) Land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-3021.jpg|''Corythosaurus casuarius'' (variant 2) Land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps com-673.jpg|''Edmontosaurus annectens'' (the fat-beaked dude on the right, variant 1) Camptosaurus Closeup.png|''Edmontosaurus annectens'' (variant 2) Char 75328.jpg|''Lambeosaurus lambei'' Unknown Hadrosaur.png|''Maiasaura peeblesorum'' (variant 1) Mrs Maia sound asleep.png|''Maiasaura peeblesorum'' (variant 2) Ducky & her mother.jpg|''Parasaurolophus walkeri'' (variant 1) Hadrosaurs first movie.png|''Parasaurolophus walkeri'' (variant 2, the one on the right) Para.jpg|''Parasaurolophus walkeri'' (variant 3) Land-before-time11-disneyscreencaps.com-2397.jpg|''Parasaurolophus walkeri'' (variant 4) Thyreophora Ankylosauria Edmontonia and Stegosaurus grazing.png|''Ankylosaurus magniventris'' (variant 1) Ankylosaur 1800s Iguanodon and thing.png|''Ankylosaurus magniventris'' (variant 2) Mr Clubtail drinking.png|''Ankylosaurus magniventris'' (variant 3) Rooter.jpg|''Euoplocephalus tutus'' Nod III.png|''Nodosaurus textilis'' (variant 1) White IV nodosaur 2.jpg|''Nodosaurus textilis'' (variant 2, the white and gray nodosaur) Stegosauria Kentrosaurus in Land Before Time VII.jpg|''Kentrosaurus aethiopicus'' Spiketail Leader 3.jpg|''Stegosaurus stenops'' Theropoda Angry Plates.png|''Carnotaurus sastrei'' (variant 1) Horned Sharptooth 13.jpg|''Carnotaurus sastrei'' (variant 2) Coelophysis on T-rex Head.png|''Coelophysis bauri'' (the little blue thing, not the big brown thing) Megalosauroidea Lead Baryonyx.jpg|''Baryonyx walkeri'' LBT Spinosaurus.jpg|''Spinosaurus aegyptiacus'' Carnosauria BrowridgeSharptoothChasingGang.png|''Allosaurus fragilis'' (variant 1) Acrocanthosaurus Pair TLBT.png|''Allosaurus fragilis'' (variant 2) Featherheads.png|''Allosaurus fragilis'' (variant 3) Coelurosauria Compsognathus TLBT.png|''Compsognathus longipes'' (variant 1) Vlcsnap-2017-06-30-15h15m20s102.png|''Compsognathus longipes'' (variant 2) Tyrannosauridae Snap2a.png|''Tyrannosaurus rex'' (variant 1) VI cartoon sharptooth.png|''Tyrannosaurus rex'' (variant 2) LBT Daspletosaurus-2-.jpg|''Tyrannosaurus rex'' (variant 3) Tripod Red Claw.png|''Tyrannosaurus rex'' (variant 4) Ornithomimosauria Struthiomimus first movie.png|''Ornithmimus velox'' Struthiomimus.jpg|''Struthiomimus altus'' (variant 1) Hidden Runner defensive stance.png|''Struthiomimus altus'' (variant 2) Archaeornithomimus TLBT 3.png|''Struthiomimus altus'' (variant 3) Maniraptora Ouranosaurus and Archaeopteryx.png|''Archaeopteryx lithographica'' (variant 1, bird thing on the top right) Archaeopteryx TLBT.png|''Archaeopteryx lithographica'' (variant 2) Loofah vs Doofah.jpg|''Beipiaosaurus inexpectus'' Achillobator TLBT.png|''Deinonychus antirrhopus'' (variant 1) Screech and Thud ambush attack.png|''Deinonychus antirrhopus'' (variant 2) Ornitholestes flock.png|''Dromaeosaurus albertensis'' (variant 1) Another Dromaeosaurus pops in.png|''Dromaeosaurus albertensis'' (variant 2) Ichy.JPG|''Ichthyornis dispar'' The Happy Guido.png|''Microraptor gui'' High Five Wild Arms.png|''Nothronychus graffami'' The special Ruby.jpg|''Oviraptor philoceratops'' Rainbowfaces 2.jpg|''Troodon kryptodromeus'' Hypsilophodon original movie.jpg|''Velociraptor antirrhopus'' (variant 1) Raptors stopped where they are.png|''Velociraptor antirrhopus'' (variant 2) Herrerasaurs.png|''Velociraptor antirrhopus'' (variant 3) Sauropoda includes some traditional "prosauropods", bear with me Plateo.jpg|''Plateosaurus engelhardti'' Littlefoot and Tinysauruses 02.jpg|''Tinysaurus grosvenorii'' (all but the big one) Diplodocoidea Amar.png|''Amargasaurus cazaui'' Littlefoot with Mother.jpg|''Apatosaurus ajax'' (variant 1) Furious lazy apato.png|''Apatosaurus ajax'' (variant 2) Saro in The Daytime.PNG|''Apatosaurus ajax'' (variant 3) Brachyytachelopan TLBT.png|''Apatosaurus ajax'' (variant 4) Bumphead longnecks.png|''Diplodocus longus'' (variant 1) Doc TV series.png|''Diplodocus longus'' (variant 2) Land-before-time11-disneyscreencaps.com-2404.jpg|''Diplodocus longus'' (variant 3) Tall Stepper Adult-0.png|''Diplodocus longus'' (variant 4) Supersaurus Name Sue.png|''Supersaurus vivianae'' Headshots of Sue & her boyfriend.png|"Ultrasauros macintoshi" (left) Macronaria Land-before-time2-disneyscreencaps com-73.jpg|''Brachiosaurus altithorax'' (variant 1) Brachiosaurs.jpg|''Brachiosaurus altithorax'' (variant 2) Brachiosaurus Land Before Time 06.JPG|''Brachiosaurus altithorax'' (variant 3) Sue With Her Boyfriend.png|''Camarasaurus supremus'' (in front of Sue, variant 1) Land-before-time10-disneyscreencaps com-9514.jpg|''Camarasaurus supremus'' (the one on the left, closer to the bottom of the screen, variant 2) Saltasaurus & Others.jpg|''Saltasaurus loricatus'' Non-dinosaurs Pterosauria Mama Sharptooth Flyer with babies.jpg|''Cearadactylus atrox'' (variant 1) Sierra 2.jpg|''Cearadactylus atrox'' (variant 2) LBT1 Creatures.png|''Dimorphodon macronyx'' (the fuzzy ones) Quetzalcoatlus VII.jpg|''Ornithocheirus mesembrinus'' Pterano2.JPG|''Pteranodon longiceps'' (variant 1) Tupuxuara.jpg|''Pteranodon longiceps'' (variant 2) Swooper.jpg|''Pteranodon longiceps'' (variant 3) Unnamed Pteranodon Character.jpg|''Pteranodon longiceps'' (variant 4) PetrieFamily.jpg|''Pterodactylus elegans'' (variant 1) LBTpeteinosaurus.jpg|''Pterodactylus elegans'' (variant 2) Unkown Pterosaur 3.png|''Quetzalcoatlus northropi'' Rinkus.jpg|''Rhamphorhynchus muensteri'' (variant 1) Unknown Pterosaur 1.png|''Rhamphorhynchus muensteri'' (variant 2) Suchia Dil.JPG|''Deinosuchus hatcheri'' (variant 1) Large Belly Dragger 3.jpg|''Deinosuchus hatcheri'' (variant 2) Rutiodon Pair.png|''Deinosuchus hatcheri'' (variant 3) Marine reptiles marine reptiles in general, no groups or anything like that Nothosaurus TLBT.png|Dragon thing LBT Plesiosaurus.png|''Elasmosaurus platyurus'' (variant 1) Elasmosaurus.jpg|''Elasmosaurus platyurus'' (variant 2) Pliosaur 9.png|''Liopleurodon branaghii'' Mosasaurus TLBT.png|''Mosasaurus hoffmani'' Mo with Waterkin.jpg|''Ophthalmosaurus icenicus'' Other reptiles in general ignoring the nothing lizards from Littlefoot's birth Archie.jpg|''Archelon ischyros'' Sailback Lizard.jpg|Lizard Lizard things porpoising.png|''Longisquama insignis'' LBT Polacanthus.png|Probably didn't have an ounce of thought put into what it is Land-disneyscreencaps.com-245.jpg|Really big snapping turtle Land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps.com-1198.jpg|Tortoise Land-before-time-adocus.jpg|Turtle Synapsids LBT Euoplocephalus and Moschops.jpg|Abomination (the blue one that's yawning) Skip ayyyy.png|''Didelphodon vorax'' The Land Before Time Dimetrodon.jpg|''Dimetrodon grandis'' Stampede HD.jpg|''Dimetrodon limbatus'' (the saily guys) Milo, Lyddia, & Plower.jpg|Horned gophers Tickles.jpg|''Megazostrodon rudnerae'' LBT Cimolestes.png|Mouse Ptilodus TLBT.png|Rat Amphibians/basal tetrapods Postosuchuslbt.jpg|''Eryops megacephalus'' Palaeobatrachus TLBT.png|Frogs Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps.com-175.jpg|''Ichthyostega stensioei'' LBT Greererpeton.png|''Greererpeton burkemorani'' Land-disneyscreencaps.com-1310.jpg|''Triadobatrachus massinoti'' Fish Barracuda V.png|Barracuda Cretoxyrhina 10.png|White shark Big fish snaps at lizard thing.png|Pike Category:Blog posts